


And the Rest of Days...

by 3levetoi



Series: Not Boyfriends [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Canon Universe, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romancek, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3levetoi/pseuds/3levetoi
Summary: Peter and Roman have drifted towards each other since they first met. They’ve shared the most intimate aspects of themselves with each other, including one fit of hasty sex. Now that their relationship has been rewritten, how will they cope when they begin to crave each other?
Relationships: Roman Godfrey & Peter Rumancek, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: Not Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854031
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	And the Rest of Days...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes it's been a while. I may or may not write a third for this. I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think.

The boys had been seeing a lot more of each other since the incident on Peter’s couch. They just started to assume without invitation that they would spend afternoons together. It was nothing romantic, of course, Roman was not built for that even if he wanted to be. They would often go for a swim in the river when the weather was nice, or sit on Roman’s couch and throw popcorn at the television when an actor said something stupid. 

They were afraid that the air between them would change after having sex, but instead it served as the catalyst for crude jokes which they often threw at each other. There was, however, a very slight uncertainty between them… although Roman felt it stronger than Peter.

Never in his life had Roman gone without simply taking what he wanted, but now he was hesitant. It was exhilarating to be on the receiving end of a man pleasuring him. He wasn’t good with words, and he didn’t know how to ask for it again. Like,  _ hey Peter! Remember that time you had your dick in my ass? Yeah, we should do that again! _

He never found this difficult before, but then again, he’d never really fucked anyone he cared about before Peter. Not to say that he  _ care  _ cared. He just- couldn’t imagine his life without him… not like in a marriage way, God. He didn’t know how to describe it. It wasn’t like he _ loved _ him. 

Sometimes it was just kind of strange to sit close to him. Like, he’d known him in a sexual capacity and now they’re watching day-time television together. Roman often found his thoughts wondering what would happen if he just knelt before Peter and sucked his cock and how it would taste and the noises he would make. It was only interest. 

It had been about two weeks since they’d fucked (twelve days since he’d left him in the classroom to finish himself, but who’s counting?) and they hadn’t done anything like that since. They didn’t allude to making any new plans to do so either and it drove Roman crazy. It was like Peter had unlocked a whole new sensation within him, and then they never discussed it again. 

They were sitting at the end Roman’s (rather long) dining room table. Peter was studying for the exams coming up and Roman was scrolling on his phone. Between them sat two room-temperature beers and a bowl of Cheetos. Roman let out a sigh to signal that he was bored. 

Peter didn’t acknowledge. 

Roman sighed again, this time more obnoxiously. 

Again, no sign of awareness. 

Roman went back to what he was doing. But after a moment he was bored again. He brought his foot up to caress Peter’s calf under the table. He watched his friend’s face carefully as his foot explored a bit higher, this time reaching Peter’s thigh when he swatted it away.

“I have to study, Roman,” he kept his eyes on his work, exasperated.

Roman sighed, this time sharper. He looked at Peter again before deciding to get up and march his way around the table. Roman dragged the nearest chair so that he was sitting very closely next to him. Roman folded his hands together and glanced over to see what his friend was so intensely focused in. He was already bored of it.

Roman watched Peter’s face while he placed a hand on his thigh as if to say  _ play with me _ .

Peter grunted, “I have to study!”

“So study then! I’m not stopping you.” Roman said as his hand wandered to the outline of Peter’s dick. Peter’s breath hitched. His hand dropped his pencil as his brain stopped functioning. He just stared at his paper for a minute, not really reading what was on the page.

“You seem tense. Why don’t we take a little break.” Roman said calmly. 

Peter turned to him. His face was serious. 

Truth be told, Peter had been holding himself back too. He knew that if he made this a regular thing it would get complicated, but it would also be hard to stop if they went in too far. Peter had a strong will but also had a notoriously addictive personality, and if Roman’s little drug habit was any clue, then the latter could be said for him as well. 

On the other hand, one time wouldn’t be so bad - just to satiate himself. And God knows, he’d spent nearly every night since lying awake with contempt and a hand on his cock, thinking about what happened between them. He’d never admit it, but the thought of having Roman again excited him. 

He pushed his fears away.

“Get on the table.” 

“What, here? For everyone to see?” Despite his concern, he missed being ordered by Peter and pricked up at the thought of it. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” 

Roman smiled, and got onto the table, “So that’s how you like it, then. I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist.”

“Shut up.” Peter unbuttoned Roman’s pants and pulled them off, “Take your shirt off.” 

Roman didn’t hesitate. Peter bit at the skin under Roman’s ear rather roughly, taking the skin between his teeth then sucking gently to sooth the mark. He planted a line of deep purple bruises down Roman’s sternum to his navel, casually stopping to take his time with a nipple in the process causing him to gasp. 

He noticed very quickly that Roman was ready to bypass the foreplay. He sat on the table, with his legs hanging off the side at the thighs, leaning his upper body back on his shoulders while his arms propped him up. 

Roman started to paw at Peter’s shirt as he sunk down his body. Peter batted his hands away.

“Why am I the only one without clothes on?” Roman complained between breaths.

“Because I like to watch you squirm,” he said nonchalantly before kissing the tip of Roman’s cock. He dropped the subject and ran his fingers in his dark hair as Peter got to work. Roman didn’t push his head to create any sort of rhythm, he just wanted something between his fingers.

It was nice for him to be taken for a ride by someone who understood his body instead of always being the delegator.

He tossed his head back on his shoulders and moaned. He found himself completely unwound. He opened his eyes to get an image for his spank bank later and what he saw was his friend looking up at him deviantly while licking a stripe up his cock. Roman shuddered. 

When he looked up he also saw his mother frozen in the doorway. All the blood left his body as his eyes went wide in terror and embarrassment. 

All he could get out was a confused, “Mom!” 

Peter tore himself off, turning away as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Roman fumbled to find his briefs in order to maintain some remaining dignity.

His mother retreated to the kitchen, likely trying to process what she’d just walked in on. 

“Roman! Get in here this instant!” 

He didn’t linger, he knew he would get a verbal-thrashing of a lifetime (if not also a physical one). His mother was more upset with who Peter was rather than that he was a man. The phrase ‘gypsy scum’ came up once or twice as she spat and raged that he was being bewitched and how could her son of all people be so stupid. 

Roman knew that she would have preferred to catch him with a woman. There was just a lot in play here. When he came back into the dining room, there was no trace of Peter or his things. 

Roman collected his clothes and left to cool down… although having his mother barge in on his best friend sucking him off was pretty effective.

  
  
  
  


Later, when he got into bed that night he was no longer embarrassed. Why should he be? It was just sex. He didn’t know that his mother was so old-fashioned. Although he knew a talk about “the family bloodline” was likely scheduled for the near future. Roman would rather throw himself off a bridge than endure that discussion again. 

It wasn’t like he was going to marry Peter, it was just a spontaneous overwhelming feeling of lust… which he seemed to feel all the time. The things he made him feel were new and exciting, and Roman had been having sex since he was fifteen so the act, at this point, had become rather dull.

Either way it was none of her business who he chooses to take to bed.

But still, he wished he could’ve finished because now, with his mind on auto-pilot, the brunt of his lust was starting to creep back, and of course, with it, so were his thoughts of Peter.

  
  
  


__________

  
  


School was boring. It was always boring. Some days were vaguely more interesting than others, but all and all, Roman wouldn’t miss his time spent there. Sometimes he thought he could feel Peter’s gaze on him. Or maybe he just wanted to feel his gaze. Or maybe he just wanted to pull him into the janitors’ closet and have his brains fucked out. 

Roman sighed and rubbed his temples. His thoughts had been so disorganized, it was hard to focus on anything. 

During lunch the two went to their favorite spot (sitting on top of the wall with a scenic overview of the parking lot).

“So that was fucked up yesterday,” Peter got straight to the point, he took a bite out of his sandwich.

“What, that we were naked in my dining room or that my mom walked in?”

“ _ You _ were naked.  _ I _ kept my decency. And no, I was referring to your mom coming in.”

Roman lit a cigarette. 

Peter could see the purple hickey he’d left on Roman’s neck the day before.

“Your mom didn’t give you too much trouble for it did she?”

“No,” he lied exhaling smoke and handed his cig over to Peter, “she... just wants to keep it safe.”

Peter took a drag and gave him a look like  _ Yeah, sure _ . 

“Well I can’t imagine she’d be too happy to see me this afternoon, so do you want to come to my place today then?”

Roman nodded trying to seem indifferent while he sucked the cigarette. He only had to get through like three more hours of school. 

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the freedom of  _ not _ being in the classroom. The temperature outside was perfect, although the sky was a bit overcast. It was a shame they had to spend all day indoors. 

The rest of the day passed slowly and Peter beat Roman to his car which pissed him off. It had begun to rain and Peter was not in the mood to stand in it. But of course, Roman cooly took his time walking across the parking lot. 

“C’mon, man!” Peter shouted.

“What, you got somewhere to be?” He smiled, unlocking the car. 

Peter muttered something darkly under his breath as he got in and they sped away in Roman’s little red sports car. Rain started to fall more heavily, making Roman curse and rub away condensation on his window. 

After what felt like hours, Roman finally pulled onto the gravel curb and turned the car off. He glanced briefly at Peter as if initiating a race between them before the two dashed out of the car and down the steps towards the house, trying to evade the rain as much as possible and inevitably getting soaked anyways. They bursted into the house. Peter shrugged off his jacket and Roman grabbed an apple off the counter.

“Take off your shoes, I don’t want you tracking mud in here.”

Roman stared at him for a second, he was unused to being told what to do. “Anything else I should take off?” He asked flatly. 

Peter thought he might tackle him to the couch right then and there but instead, he just rolled his eyes. There was a clap of thunder and the lights flickered. They stood for a second just to make sure there wouldn’t be any more surprises. Peter sighed, grabbed two beers from the fridge and retreated to his room, Roman followed him. 

It was really a shoebox of a room. There might’ve been four or five square feet of floor space that wasn’t occupied. Peter’s bed was squeezed between his dresser and his wall, with a bookshelf making it so that you could only exit the bed at the foot. 

Peter situated himself with his back against the headboard, while Roman laid on his side near the end of the bed. There was one overhead light for them both to use and one window behind the headboard.

They shared English class and their midterm was next week, so to Peter’s surprise, Roman had his book open and was squinting pointedly at the page. 

“Do you get this shit?”

“What shit?”

“This Shakespeare, or whatever…”

“Yeah… what do you want to know?” 

Roman stared at the page, his expression made it seem like he was overwhelmed. He got up and squeezed between Peter and the corner of the room, his book sitting in his lap. Roman’s entire side was pressed up against him in a battle for space. Neither really minded, obviously.

“This scene, I’ve read it like four times and I still don’t get it,” he pointed at a stanza, “What the hell is he saying here.”

“That’s his monologue, where he reminisces about life. Why are you studying, anyways? I’ve never seen you do school work before.”

Roman looked at him, “Well you weren’t going to talk to me, so I might as well do something productive.”

There was another clap of thunder making Peter flinch, the lights flickered, but this time remained off. The sky outside was grey and the window had fogged up, stealing even more light. If they had really tried, they could have carried on, somewhat uncomfortably, but it was still possible. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Peter got up. The other end of his room was dark without his lamp. He left through the door and went to check on the power box, leaving Roman to slink down onto the mattress. He knew what he wanted, he just didn’t want to come off like some sort of clingy puppy who never stopped pawing to get into Peter’s pants. He took a sip of his beer. 

Peter shuffled back in and solemnly closed the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed, with his legs hanging off the side. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. 

“Power’s out and I have no idea when it’s going to be back on.”

Roman put his beer down. He was going to try this one last time and then never again. 

“Relax. What’s the problem?” 

Peter sat up. He looked drained. There was a lot happening in his life right now. Aside from all this unnecessary tension from his best friend, if he wanted to fly under the radar, he’d have to get decent grades and more recently his mom had grown quieter. He had no idea what was happening in her life and every time he asked about it, she got angry. Plus storms had the opposite of a calming effect on him, especially when they blew out the power of his house. 

He was just on edge.

“It’s nothing- There’s just a lot going on right now.” 

There was a pause.

“Can I… help… with anything?” Roman didn’t know how to be consoling. It was not his strong suit. 

Peter cracked a smile, “is that your attempt of being comforting?”

Roman shrugged, “I’m not really great with words, no.”

“So what are you good at then if it isn’t school and it isn’t being helpful?” Peter meant it as a joke but Roman was gazing at him with a look that said  _ you really want to know? _

They sat looking at each other for a moment.

Without a word, Roman climbed off the bed and pushed Peter’s legs apart. Truth be told, he didn’t actually know if he was good at what he was about to attempt, but he had nothing else to do and nothing to lose. Plus this may or may not have been occupying his thoughts for the last few weeks. He needed to get it all out of his system. 

Roman unbuttoned Peter’s shorts, he pushed the fabric down and grabbed his cock. Peter grunted breathily and threw his head back. He started to pull at Roman’s hair with his free hand. This wasn’t… terrible. It wasn’t excellent, after all Roman had probably never done this before, and it was something that took practice for most. It was hearing that filthy sound that Roman made while he choked on his cock that went right to his head. 

Roman went through the motions that women had gone through on him; hand wrapped around the base moving in rhythm with the movement of his tongue and lips. Roman was not exactly enjoying this position, he didn’t know how girls did it so easily, but he knew it would be well worth it to watch Peter’s face when he came.

After a little while, his throat was getting tired of their current arrangement and Roman wanted to speed this up. He quickly popped off to lick two of his fingers and massage Peter on his most intimate spot, causing his hips to buck involuntarily. Roman smiled. 

“Oh don’t look so pleased with yourself,” Peter said looking down at him with contempt. He was trying to hide the heaviness of his breath and the fact that he was completely aroused. 

“You like it when I do that, don’t you?”

Peter didn’t dignify that with a response, especially because Roman was looking at him so smugly. He continued to stroke his cock, more idly than Peter would’ve liked, as he awaited an answer.

Roman pushed two fingers through without hesitation, making Peter moan, “ _ yes ! _ ” It was rare when Peter wasn’t in control in these situations, and although he would’ve liked to fuck Roman’s palpable arrogance out of him, it was exciting to be taken on. 

Roman didn’t have to push much longer before Peter came spilling onto himself with a grunt. His face was red like he was pleading to be touched. It really turned Roman on despite not having been touched, himself. But what turned him on more was when Peter started to come back to himself, when his breath started to return and his eyes opened slowly and flew directly to his as though Peter was begging him to take responsibility for what he’d just done, but not with anger. 

Roman quickly excused himself to take care of his own needs in the restroom, not bothering to check and see if Peter had what he needed to clean up. The pull was too strong, and he needed to end it  _ right  _ now. He hardly got into the closet of a bathroom before he tore his pants down and began stroking himself with fervor. To add insult to injury, his underwear was already dotted with precum and he finished in no time, with only Peter on his mind. It was dark in the room despite a small fogged window near the top of the shower.

It was that blinding but fast kind of orgasm that ripped through his body and his limbs as he leaned over the toilet. He needed a second to catch his breath and collect himself before he had to step out into the corridor and no doubt make small talk until his lips fell off. 

He was washing his hands when he heard talking. 

_ Fuck _ , he thought,  _ we could’ve planned that better. _

He left the bathroom. Peter and his mom were discussing the lights being off while she was unloading groceries in the kitchen. She had just come in and her bags were still on the table. Peter leaned against the wall comfortably talking. He’d changed his shirt. 

Both stopped to look at Roman as he came into view.

“Oh… hello Roman. I didn’t know you were here.” She glanced from Roman, to her son and then back to Roman before she continued with her work. “I think you have something in your hair there, sweetheart.” 

Peter turned to look at him and smiled. Roman reached up to comb his fingers through his less-than-dry scalp. Sure enough, he ran into a sticky spot and cursed himself for not being able to see it in the mirror before coming out.

“Would you like to stay for dinner? We’re having tacos.” Linda asked him. She had just taken out a little gas stove one might use for camping and set it on the counter. 

“No, thanks. I should be getting home,” Roman said rather awkwardly. He turned to Peter, expressionless, “I’ll see you tomorrow man, alright?” 

Peter mischievously flashed an eyebrow at him and Roman hated him for it. 

  
  
  


__________

  
  


He thought that would be it, one last time would be enough. But Roman just craved it more. It was like he was drawn to Peter in a purely sexual capacity. Frankly, it unnerved him. That night, he found himself thinking about their little afternoon together at moments when he definitely should  _ not _ be thinking about it. When his mother had indifferently asked him how his day was over dinner, he didn’t have an answer for her, he didn’t even have an excuse. He just thought about the way Peter moaned for him earlier that day as he pushed his peas around his plate. 

_ Fuck, _ he thought,  _ what’s wrong with me? _

The next few days were strange. Over the weekend Roman fucked three different women and none of them were nearly as riveting in this context as Peter. And, though he would never admit it, the image of that afternoon flew into his thoughts as he came violently in two of them. 

He had a problem. Roman now thought about Peter during a fit of lust more often times than not. It made him irritable. 

Maybe it was supernatural? Maybe finding another less-human sort of being drew his interest and then he got his wires crossed? He wanted to tell Peter about it so that maybe they could find a way to fix it, he had a whole monologue written in his head, but he was bad with words. So, when it came time to confront Peter, he did so instead by shoving him into the boys’ bathroom and kissing him violently.

Giving in was the only thing that really soothed his lust and Peter never complained. In fact, he always came in with a satisfied sort of expression. And after they finished, Roman smoothed down his blond hair and made conversation as if nothing had happened. 

Peter had begun to initiate the encounters unprompted as well. He was far more cautious than his friend however, when Roman would get started in a place that was sure to get them caught, Peter would tear himself off and lead them somewhere safer. 

It got to the point where most afternoons they would fall into bed, if they hadn’t already had it out in some inconspicuous place at school. It grew to be a sort of routine for letting off steam. And Roman had a lot of it. They’d had each other on desks, and in closets, and just about anywhere they thought they could get away with it. 

One afternoon after a particularly heavy session, Roman was hanging off of the bed on his back and smoked while Peter cleaned himself. 

“We need to stop this.” Peter said, pulling up his pants 

Roman looked at him, “What?” 

Peter didn’t say anything. 

“Why? I thought we were having a good time.”

“Yeah but… what if I want to have sex with someone else?”

Roman laughed, “We aren’t dating, Peter. We’re fucking. If you want to fuck someone else I’m not stopping you.”

“No- I mean... “ Peter sighed, “We need to stop because I can’t seem to fuck without you popping into my head… which I don’t understand because you’re far from the best I’ve had.” 

Roman thought about this. Insults aside, this was the exact problem that he’d been suffering. They were connected somehow. He couldn’t explain it. 

“Yeah, I… I have that problem too.” He said, surprised at how truthful he was being. 

“That’s what I thought. Maybe it’s better if we avoid each other for awhile.”

Roman tugged Peter to the bed by his belt loop. Roman unbuttoned the jeans he’d just put on and pulled them down (for the second time that afternoon), then he looked up at Peter and said, “look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to stop.” 

  
  



End file.
